1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote transmission system, and more particularly to one which allows for the remote recording of an authorized signature upon a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of computer transmission schemes are well known in the art, and provide for a transmission of information or documents between remote locations. Such systems typically involve the use of computers and modems along with suitable printing apparatus in order to provide the user with the means of transmitting and viewing documents and the like over conventional telephone lines. While such systems are useful for the purposes intended, the legal, banking, credit card and securities industries often require the use of an actual signature executed by a signatory at a point of purchase or Agreements. The use of such systems as presently exist in the art for transmitting such a signature provide insufficient security and reliability for the direct execution of documents in remote locations.
Often, as a means of overcoming such deficiencies, the parties agree that a telefax copy of the signed document can be provided, with a confirming copy by mail. However, such a system still introduces the delays of originally sending originals, the possibility that they will be lost or damaged, and the costs of transmittal. Thus, such a system is unwieldy and expensive, offering only slight advantages over merely sending and receiving the documents by courier.
One rapidly expanding use of signatures is remote authorization of credit card purchases. Unfortunately, it is often the case that credit card fraud includes inadequate checking of an authorized signature at a point of purchase. Accordingly it would be helpful if such a system could provide for computerized checking of the signature being offered.
While remote writing apparatus are well known and form the subject of a variety of patents, such remote writing systems do not provide the ability to provide direct execution of documents from a remote authorized writer while providing the security that the signature cannot be used for other purposes at a later time. Accordingly, it would be desirable if a signature apparatus were available which allowed for a document to be executed by a signatory from a location remote from the document.